


No Personal Space for a Reason.

by FaintinDestruction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintinDestruction/pseuds/FaintinDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs to finish something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Personal Space for a Reason.

Every time it happens dean gets annoyed. The tickle he felt when the angel appears was not the worst thing. More the close encounter and the look on castiel’s face when he stood in front of the hunter. He always felt uncomfortable by the invade in his personal space. He could talk about that fact with the angel the whole day but he won’t stop. A big sigh escaped him as he felt the tingle and heard the feathery noise right after. He stopped jumping a long time ago. He got used to his sudden appear. Still, it was annoying like hell. He turned around just to look into the bright blue eyes and the stoic face that was too close to his own. Dean rubbed his face and huffed. He could feel his body tense and dared not to breath. The scent of the angel was yet on it’s way to his nose and he turned his head to the side. “cas, how often have we talked about that.” He said almost exhausted and let his arm form a circle around himself. Castiel nodded once and made a short step backwards. “my apologize, i forgot.”

It didn’t helped at all. He was still close enough that dean could feel his body heat. Cas looked at him like he searched for something. His concentrate expression and his slightly narrowed eyes gave dean the chills and he frowned at the angel. “what? Is there something on my face?” Dean’s voice was cracking a bit under the awkward air around him and he coughed slightly. Cas titled his head in his usual way and frowned back at the hunter. “no.” The simple answer came and dean could swear the angel was mouthing something in silent when he continued staring at him. Dean took a deep breath and was about to leave the strange situation by turning around. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him back to castiel’s view. Too close again. And cas was actually mouthing something now that dean could directly look at the angels full lips. “cas! What the hell?” The hunter blinked and was about to turn his head away to stop the intense eye-connection. But slender fingers grabbed his jaw and dean swallowed. He froze instantly when cas moved his head toward to the hunters face, narrowing his eyes even more. He was about to yell at the angel and opened his mouth. Maybe a bad idea. Castiel expression changed and dean could almost see a smile appear on his friend’s face, who licked his lips and nodded slightly more to himself. Dean’s heart started racing.

The thought that the angel was about to make a really bad mistake very soon crawled in his mind and everything told him to back off. Instead he whispered a low, helpless “cas” and swallowed hard at the sight of castiel’s close stubbly face. “stay still!” Cas’s voice was almost rough and dean watched how the angels free hand moved upwards while the other tightened his grip around his chin. Dean fought a war inside his head. He could stop him. The angel would never do something he didn’t want. But the calm presence of his heavenly friend kept him in his place and he licked his lips nervously. Castiel crooked his head and the hand moved further up and cas’s thumb landed on the lower lip of the hunter. Dean flinched and wasn’t sure how to react to this intimate touch. The brief urge to lick over his lip forced it’s way through his mind but he could stop himself. Maybe his tongue met the finger on his mouth and that would really become awkward. “cas, what..are you doing.” That was far more his best friend was supposed to do and before he could add something else he felt a brief electric tickle on his lip as the thumb moved soft along his lip. he gasped and would jump backwards but the grip from the angel was too strong. The smooth touch from his finger got loosely just the same as the fingers on his chin. Castiel moved his hands away with an unusual bliss on his face. He took a few steps back and was that a sigh dean heard from the angel. Now his mind started his work again and anger and embarrassment rushed through him. “cas, seriously! What was that?” He calmed his breath, trying not to overreact but hell he had all the right to be upset. Or not?

Castiel smirked pleased. “i just finished you.” He replied and ignored dean’s angry expression. Dean blinked and his jaw dropped. “you..what?” The hunter couldn’t help himself but touch his lip that still tickled a bit. “finished?” Castiel nodded and dean was confused about the satisfied smile on the angels face. “i forgot one.” Cas added and pointed with his index finger to dean’s face. The hunter didn’t get it. “what are you talking about!” His voice was harsh now and he still felt the thumb on his lower lip like a ghostly touch. “your freckles, i completed them.” Cas tilted his head. “now you’re perfect.” With this words he vanished in the thin air and left a confused dean behind. The hunter shook his head. “freaking angels.” He said lowly but his stomach felt funny by the strange angelic compliment. He walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror and indeed, there was a new little brown spot barely visible on his lower lip. He slid with one finger over it and felt the corners of his mouth moving upwards. He smiled at himself but it was more a smile for his friend. Now you’re perfect echoed in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fluff. /sigh Just some Idea I had.


End file.
